Just Like an Apple
by Dreamless Flight
Summary: It was her lips, her lips that look just like his favorite fruit, an apple. Just like an apple when she blushes she will turn bright red. Just like an apple she was also sweet and mouth-watering. But fires don't get well with an apple Ignis x Heroine


Warning: Grammar errors and such

Pairing: Ignis x Heroine

Rating: Rated K+

Author: Dreamless Flight

* * *

**_Just Like an apple_**

_It was her lips, her lips that look just like his favorite fruit, an apple. Just like an apple when she blushes she will turn bright red. Just like an apple she was also sweet and mouth-watering. But fires don't get well with an apple. The apple might burn._

* * *

The (lovely) brunette, who always comes at the top of the mountains just to visit you, came once again. She heavily pants and rests her hands on her knees. Her long auburn hair flowed in front of her (beautiful) face. When you two have first met, her hair was short, it was like a frame on her face that makes her look cut- You're the Harvest God! You shouldn't think like that towards a human!

As you were thinking awhile ago, she used to have a short hair but now it has grown up to her waist. She never fails to visit you for about four seasons now. You experienced winter, spring, summer and fall with her. You never wanted it, but she does. She always comes at the mountain top just to visit you even if it meant that she'll be missing happy and ecstatic festivals or can be late to her best friend's wedding.

She was still single. It was as if she was waiting for someone. She has many suitors whom you all knew. Chase, Gill, Julius and others whom you don't want to remember. But… she will laugh, smile, nod and will say to them that 'I'm not ready yet,' you asked your self, when will she be ready? When she already has gray hair?

But when you asked her about it, she will just shrugged it off and will changed the subject as if she doesn't wants to talk about it, so you will just shut your mouth.

She stood there with a big goofy smile, her hands hidden behind her back.** "A pleasant day, Harvest God!"** she cheerfully greeted, as cheerfully as she could mustered. You just replied with a nod. You don't smile; you never smile, especially ever since humans like her became abusive of nature that caused your sister's weakening. You don't even smile to your sister! But…but she was different. You stared away from her and a small smile came across your face. It was so small that she can't notice given the fact she was also busy rummaging into her backpack. It seems as if she's looking for something.

**"The season is fall and there are a lot of crops, fruits and other things that grow on fall, so here I brought you some,"** she said as she found three red apples on her bag.** "The harvest today was a lot, so I thought it would be nice to give you one…I mean three of them."** Akari then handed the apples to him and bowed. For a human you notice that she was different from all of them. She was the one who save your sister after all. She saved Castanet.

You saw the apples; it was asking to be eaten, that you couldn't help yourself to take a bite. She knows…she knows that you like apples and would always eat them when you have the time. You know that your sister told it to her. It was no surprise though, the apple was delicious. You couldn't help but finish the whole apple.** "I'm glad you liked it!"** she said with a smile even if you didn't say anything that you like it. She then picked up her bag which was on the floor. It was still open. As she picked it up most of her belongings fell. One thing catches your eye. It was blue…it was a blue feather. Seeing it gave a pang in your chest and your stomach churned as if you want to vomit the apple you have just eaten. Akari wants to marry someone. You want to be angry as you will be as always if something upsets you, but you can't. You know that she can't keep on coming here forever. She will marry someone soon.

She quickly panicked and picked up her belongings, picking the blue feather first. You stood up and with a waved of a hand; all her belongings went to her bag by themselves. **"Ah…sorry about that,"** she said as her face went beet red. It was funny to see her like that but you know that you don't want to admit yourself that she is cute when she is blushing, besides you are – kind of – mad at her.

Even though she is annoying, you know that she was the only human to be bothering herself to go all the way up the mountain just to see you. She was like the only friend that you never had. Even though you don't admit it to yourself you know that there is a special bond between you, a special bond called friendship. But you wanted it to be more; you want it even though you don't notice it. There was a time you nearly admitted it to yourself. That you madly fell in love with a human, a human named Akari. But you think that you were just being crazy because of the cold winter. Besides she was just a mere human.

**"Akira, what's the blue feather for?"** You asked as dumbly as you could. You know what the meaning is but you still asked her, hoping to know who is the lucky guy who will receive it or who gave it,** "Well it means marriage, if you give to someone you love, that means that you're prop-"** she said but was cut abruptly by you. **"I mean who gave it to you, or who are you giving it?"** you asked as you stood up from your throne, your red-orange hair flowed right behind you. She blushed once again but she didn't answer his question.** "Uh, it's getting late…"** she said as she stood up and bowed to him.** "I will go home already,"** she squeaked as she rush to the narrow tunnel she used as en entrance…and now as an exit. But no, you wouldn't let her.

**"Stop!"** you shouted with angst and authority in your voice, Akira became glued to the floor. It wasn't because of your magic or anything but it was her. She was afraid. She knew that you, the Harvest God, is scary when you are angry and the entire red aura emitting from you and your fire-like hair just added to it. She slowly turned towards you; her eyes shut closed meaning you couldn't see her hazel orbs. **"Step forward and answer my question,"** you calmly said with authority in your voice but your fiery attitude still stood out. You just can't help it, it runs in your veins, the feeling that you are short-tempered, and angry always. She took one step forward and then another. Her eyes then opened.** "…feather…"** she mumbled incoherently, that even if you have a keen sense of hearing you couldn't hear it. You stared at her with a look that says 'what-the-hell-was-that' look.

She then answered his question in flash. Oh, yes it was audible this time. It was loud enough for him to hear but… she said it too fast that she couldn't get a word she said.** "Could you just answer it in a normal way?!"** you asked as you stomped your foot and the mountain shook a bit. You saw her frightful face that it made your face soften. You want to comfort her and hug her but you can't…because you think that she is already engaged.

**"H-Harvest God, why are you angry?**" she stammered as she asked. Then you gave up on your conscience that is fighting your heart. You ran to her and hugged her as tight as you could and at the same gentle as ever. You hugged her like it's the last time even if it was the first time. You know that she can't be off your mind when her attitude and her cheerfulness have gotten into you. She makes your heart rate go faster every time she visits you. You hate all her suitors and sometimes bring misfortune to them; you know that if you continue it she might be angry towards you so you stop it. You always longed for her touch and her hug and now here she was all wrapped up around your arms.

Surprisingly she hugged you back, as tight as you did and she silently sobbed at the sudden event. You immediately let her go from your arms, how you wished to do it once again and at the same time vanished from there but you know you have to clear things.** "I-I'm sorry…"** you said as you relaxed and sat on your throne.** "I'm very sorry for hugging you, I know that you are engaged but…"** you stopped what you are saying because you saw her crying expression turned into an angry one.

**"Is that what you're thinking!"** she said as her voice got higher and her hands rested on her hips, making her look cute and…you stopped thinking as you heard her speak once again.** "I would like to tell you Mr. Harvest God slash Mr. Not-Good-At-Guessing that the feather is brought by me and I'm not engaged!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs then she added. **"Yet."** She said softer this time. **"It's either that he is a coward to tell me that he loves me or he feels nothing at all towards me,"** she said sadly as she sat on a boulder that serves as her chair every time she went there. After doing so, she cupped her cheeks and began ranting.** "He was Oh-so perfect. I consider myself lucky to be close to him,"** she said and at that you had another pang attack from your chest. You want to make her stop about talking about another man.** "He is a guy every girl could dream of…even though we don't always agree on things, I always feel this vibrant connection between us."** She said, her eyes twinkling with joy. You want to bring all the misfortune in the world to the guy she's talking about after you heard his name. **"What's his name?"** you asked, your eyes covered by your bangs and a dark aura swirling around your red one. **"He's muscular, handsome, well-tanned, a loner, snobbish…at first and is also…the one that I love."** She said without answering your question. Seeing what you are acting, she intend to say more things about her 'love one.' She is probably thinking that you might like her, that all of the seasons of going up and down the mine have paid off. (Akari is really thinking of that possibility ^^) She then took the blue feather from her bag. **"I wonder when the good time to propose is. Hm, maybe today."** she asked. You then stood up from your throne and slowly walk to her, your head still hung down.

**"Do you know what I just asked earlier?"** you asked in a poisonous voice.** "I asked who the hell will receive that damn blue feather!"** you shouted as you burned the whole feather from afar.** "It's you."** Akira squeaked, apparently she has been astonished of what happened. The blue feather did burn but it didn't reach up to her hands. You suddenly looked up at her, eyes wide open. **"W-What?"** you asked.** "I forgot to mention that my 'love one' has an orange-red hair, a scarlet aura and…and it's you."** She said her cheeks burning. **"The damn feather you're talking about that you burned is for you…But I don't want to give it just yet."** She said her eyes wandering around, trying her best not to look at his fiery red eyes.

You were…shocked, surprised, amazed and happy. Because you are experiencing an emotion that you never want to experience. And never in your life would you thought to experience, but now ready to accept with open arms…

An emotion called Love…

* * *

**_**Special Edition: The out of character Ignis**_**

**"W-What?!" **He asked with his eyes wide open. He immediately rushed towards Akari and poked her cheeks just to check if she is true or just a mirage.** "You're true…"** he said as his jaw hung. Just then a vein popped out of Akari's head.** "Of course I am…On second thought, no I'm not, I'm just your godly imagination because you desire me so much,"** she sarcastically said.** "I need to consult my sister,"** he said as he blinked his eyes several times. He then waved his hand and a cloud appear before him** "Sephia…Why am I imagining her…I know I admitted that I love her so much, but still…Do deities like us daydream about our desired loved ones?"** he asked as he saw the form of his sister, he then lay a finger on his chin and cocked his head on the side.** "Uh, dear brother…"** Sephia said as she sweat-dropped. Behind Ignis was an angry Akari. A black aura emitting from her and her eyes are hidden by her bangs and a growl coming from her.

**"A-Akari?"** he asked with a questioning look on his face.** "Dear, brother, what she said is true…she loves you and wants to marry you."** The Harvest Goddess said as the smoke disappeared in a blink, scared of what will happen if she stays any longer. Ignis was dumbfounded…then it dawn him. He's dead. A shoe flew right before his eyes then he turned to Akari.

Akari took a step then another, then after that she ran towards him and jumps on his back.

He prepared himself for her ranting, her fist and her hands that we're about to slap and punch him in the gut.

But instead of the things above he received a hug and a kiss. On the lips. **"Yes, I love you Harvest God, I definitely want to marry you and I'm not your godly imagination because you desire me so, so much. Everything is true."** She said after she kissed him. And at that speech of Akari, the Harvest God took initiative and grabbed her chin for a kiss, a kiss that will start their relationship that will last forever.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so hi! Thank you for reading. This is really rushed because of my feels about Ignis and Akari. Yes. -sobs- Either way, this was not really beta or anything like that. I'm too lazy to check my grammars and spellings and such which is why I'm really sorry about.

Well, uhm, what else can I say?

Oh, right. Ignis is very, very out of character. I don't even know. Sigh.

~Xia (Dreamless Flight)


End file.
